


Sports!

by BubbleBtch



Series: Please read the manual. [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Spanking, Baseball, Enemas, Extreme Insertions, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, anal insertions, baseball bat, baseball bat up the ass, baseballs, baseballs up the ass, extreme anal insertions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: A girl calling herself Coach decides to train a few of her schools top athletes.Will they withstand her tough training regimes and harsh discipline?They don't get a choice!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Please read the manual. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	Sports!

Derek and Chris were the last ones on the fields after practice. They had been the ones who were scheduled to clean up the equipment. They had nearly finished when the girl showed up.

She was vaguely familiar, in that way that you might have passed her in the halls before but never had a class with. She had smiled at them and waved them over, and the boys, thinking that maybe she had a message for them, had come over.

“I’m Coach. I’m here to train you two! Bring the balls and bats to the locker room and we’ll get started.”

“Ok Coach.” The boys said in unison and they began to follow her orders. How odd that they hadn’t recognized her, of course they knew coach, she was the one training them.

Soon the two boys stomped into the locker room lugging behind them the bags full of balls and bats. They let the bags flop to the floor as they turned back to their coach who had followed them in.

She was standing in front of the showers with a hose in her hand, smiling at them as she waved them over. “Shower time boys! but don’t take all of your clothes off. Just your pants and underwear, and leave the jock straps on. I like the look of you two in uniform.”

The boys followed her orders, struggling out of their pants without taking off their shoes, but they eventually succeeded, and were standing next to her. Their cleats making odd noises on the tile as they entered the shower.

“You two put your hands against the wall and spread your legs into a squat for me, we need to make sure that you’re all clean before we start to train. “

The boys did as she said, their coach’s orders been followed immediately. They knew that in order to become good players they had to do as they were told.

Derek yelped when suddenly there was cold water gushing over his opened crack and soaking into his socks. He only got more high pitched when the nozzle of the hose was forced against his anus, the water being forced inside of him, filling him up quickly.

Coach laid a hand on Derek’s back, shushing him, “Stop being such a baby, this is just a normal part of showering, you knew it was gonna be like this.”

Derek knew that he hated this part of the training but he still was surprised every time it happened. He stropped struggling but he couldn’t stop the whine from his throat.

Once Coach was satisfied with the bulge in Derek’s stomach she removed the nozzle and took one of Derek’s hands. She pressed his hand hard to his own asshole to hold the water in. She ordered him to keep the water in, and then turned the hose onto Chris.

Chris didn’t make any noise when he was filled with water, but his breathing had picked up a lot. His stomach bulged as well, the cold water inflating him until he thought he was going to pop, and then Coach removed the hose and pressed his own hand to his ass to keep the water in.

They were left standing facing the shower wall in soaked socks and shoes, hands over their puckered assholes as the water bloating their stomachs settled. They listened to their coach move around the room as their bowels began to cramp. Soon the boys began to sweat and Derek called out, “C-coach? Are we ready to move on? It’s starting to hurt . . .”

With a final clatter behind them, a happy female voice called out, “Alright boys, squat down and push the water out.”

The boys both immediately squatted and removed their hands. Water gushed out of their assholes as the boys both groaned in relief. They were a little embarrassed to be doing this in front of another, but it was nothing stranger than taking a shower after practice.

Once the water stopped rushing from their bodies, Coach called them over to the middle of the locker room. She was standing next to a large half-empty blue jug and some sports equipment.

“So, I only have time tonight to train you on one position each, so who needs to work on their ball handling, and who needs work on batting?”

Derek immediately said, “I need the most help with throwing. I’m not great at catching balls or throwing them straight.”

Chris shrugged, “I guess I’ll take batting, I always wanted to reliably hit home runs.”

Coach clapped her hands with a smile, “Derek we’ll get you ready for practice first then, I want you to just widen your legs and bend over till you can grip the far end of the bench. I’ll get you ready to handle any ball.”

Derek did as Coach ordered, his hands gripping the wood as his as was put in the air. He was a little uneasy at his ass facing his teammate but surely this would be quick, just a stretch maybe?

Coach picked up the blue jug and with a quick, “Don’t move.” Began to pour the thick liquid on Derek’s raised ass. She shoved two fingers in his ass, letting some of the fluid seep in, before putting the jug down and smearing the lube over his hole.

“Coach! What are you doing!?” Derek’s body had jumped at the sudden cold and thick fluid touching him so unexpectedly but he had stayed bent over like coach had commanded.

“I’m using this ointment to get your most important muscle ready for training! We don’t want you to sprain something. After all, an athlete’s most important muscle is his ass! It’s the biggest and most sensitive muscle in the body, so we need to make sure that it’s very well trained.”

Coach reached into the shallow bucket where some baseballs had been sitting in the same blue liquid that she had dumped on his ass. She took one out and rubbed it’s rough and wet surface over his puckered anus.

“Now, it’s time to help you with your ball handling. Time to catch a baseball with this nice hole.” She pressed the ball to his asshole and began to press it down into the hole on display.

Chris cried out as the pressure didn’t let up. Coach was rubbing his thigh as he sobbed. His asshole was straining and in pain as she pressed the baseball to his hole.

Derek clutched the bench harder as Coach’s thumb rubbed over his stretching rim. She twisted the ball against him, trying to rub the skin open wider. He could feel it as his asshole began to succumb to the pressure, slowly opening up to the unending pressure. More and more of the ball sank in as Coach twisted her arm and rubbed the ball’s rough stitches into the tight hole. Soon his asshole was spread around the widest part of the ball, the rough stitches catching on his flesh, and with a single hard push, his ass swallowed the ball in one go.

Derek panted and gasped as his body shivered in pain, informing him that it didn’t like this, that it hated the feeling of something inside of it. Even with how much his asshole hurt, he could feel his body immediately attempting to push out the ball inside of him, his asshole bulging outward as his muscles all clenched hard and pressed on the heavy rough ball inside of him.

Coach was still petting his thigh, staring at his puffy and straining hole as it pressed outwards, trying to force the ball out, it’s white leather and red stitching being seen for a moment before it was once more swallowed by the abused pucker.

“Good boy, you’ve taken one ball! That’s good, but one ball won’t teach you anything. You’ll have to catch a few more.”

Derek sobbed, “Coach, it hurts. It hurts so much, I don’t think I can take more.”

Coach rubbed his ass, fingers petting over his red pucker as she brought another lube covered ball to his ass, tapping its surface to the ball being instinctively pressed out of his insides.

“I know it hurts, but once you get over this hump then you’ll be taking balls up your ass like a pro. It’s very important that your ass can take this kind of abuse, you want to be a good team player, don’t you?”

And with those words she pushed the ball in her hand to his abused hole. His ass gave quicker this time, having already taken one ball it was easier to push the second one in, but she had to still put a good bit of forced behind it. Because while the asshole had already stretched out, she had to push the first ball deeper into his guts. But it was barely a minute later before the second ball slid inside of the formerly virgin ass.

But coach didn’t stop there. She would stroke his inner thighs, tickling the sensitive skin as she placed ball after ball to his exhausted anus. Soon his ass had swallowed six balls, his stomach bulging with the rock-hard lumps inside of him. Derek was full on wailing at this point, having given up on trying to stay quiet to not embarrass himself, the pain having broken through his pride. He screamed his pain to the locker room as the balls inside of his shifted against each other and sank deeper into his guts.

Coach rubbed his distended stomach, smiling happily at the sound of his sobs and cries. “That’s a good sport, you did so good! But you have to keep those balls inside of you while I get your teammate ready. I want you to straddle the bench, and keep your hole pressed hard to the wood. Make sure to keep relaxed! You’re going to want to save your strength for the next part.”

Coach helped Derek sit on the bench, holding her palm to his asshole to make sure that no balls escaped his flexing insides while he maneuvered to straddle the cool wood. Derek was gasping deep breaths as each movement of his hips and torso caused the baseballs inside of him to shift and tap against each other. He sat slowly, his hands clenching on his thighs as the balls began to shift downwards and press their weight against his insides. He wanted them out now, but Coach said to wait and relax, and he would do what coach said.

Derek looked so pretty like that. Legs spread on a bench, his uniform shirt rucked up under his arms, hat shading his tear tracked face. His soft cock weighing his jock strap down, his socks still wet from the cleaning he got earlier and his shoes still laced tight. A manly baseball player stuffed full of balls and just waiting for his next order, even as he hiccupped from the tears still trailing out of his eye. Stomach distending and shivering from the pain of the half dozen balls sitting inside of his guts. A real team player.

Coach turned to where Chris had been waiting. He looked nervous, sweating and eyes darting to and fro. He also had an erection. His jock strap straining to contain the hard cock inside of it.

Coach laughed as she waved him over, not commenting on the poor boy’s shame. He had obviously enjoyed watching his teammate get baseballs jammed up his ass. But she suspected that his hard-on wouldn’t survive his own preparation.

“Alright, batter up! Come here and lay face down on this side of the bench. Yeah, lengthwise but keep your hips at the edge.” Chris soon had his chin pressed into the wooden bench, eyes staring at Derek’s stomach and groin. Coach nudged his arms to wrap around the wood, and pressed his legs farther open. Soon his feet were flat to the floor, and his ass was tilted upwards off the bench with the edge of it pressing into his inner thighs.

“Alright, make sure to keep a tight grip on the bench to keep yourself from moving forward. You don’t want to mess up the measurements here, it could be dangerous if it goes too deep. Just concentrate on breathing.” With that warning Coach began to generously coat Chris’s pucker with lube. Spreading his asshole with her fingers to get some of it inside of his ass, and messaging the entire crack with the slick liquid. Then, with only Derek’s frightened eyes on her, she took the bat that she had chosen beforehand and began to slick up the end of the fat tool. Once the bat was nearly dripping with the lube, Coach lined it up with Chris’s booty hole and began to apply pressure.

Chris’s eyes widened with fear once he felt what Coach was pressing to his asshole. He had been sure that whatever was used to train him would be big, but he hadn’t thought that it would be a BAT. “Coach! Th-that’s too big, you’ll hurt me! You’ll split me open!”

Coach twisted the bat, trying to catch a perfect angle to wedge the clenching hole open. “Oh, you’ll been fine. This is all part of your training plan, a little pain is to be expected! Now stop trying to keep me out, this will be hard enough to get inside of you without you working against me.”

Chris began to hyper ventilate as he clutched the bench tightly to his chest, his wild eyes catching on Derek’s face as he stared in horror at what was happening to Chris’s ass. But Coach had given him an order, so he tried to make his straining muscles relax.

Once Coach saw the ass un-tense she threw her weight forward, hammering on the tight and unprepared asshole. Chris yelled out as he felt the end of the bat press against him. It felt like someone had punched him right in the anus, but he felt something slip. His asshole had opened up the barest amount for the metal.

Coach continued to twist the bat, throwing her weight forward, changing angles to try and make the bat slide into the boy she was abusing. The hole was surely getting bruised up, but she knew that she special lube that she was using would keep the skin from splitting. The pucker would eventually give out and stretch for the bat, she just had to keep the abuse up.

Chris was sobbing at the feel of his ass being punished like this, the metal punching at his hole again and again as Coach thrust the lubed bat forward. His legs were straining to keep his ass up and his arms were going to be bruised from how hard he was holding the bench to keep still.

But with one mean thrust and a grunt from Coach, the bat popped into Chris’s anus.

Chris froze, the pain and violation making his mind go blank. But when the bat sank just the littlest bit more inside of him, he screamed. His body tried to flail, but coach had suddenly sat on his back, keeping his body pressed to the bench so that he couldn’t shake the bat loose or hurt himself from changing position. Coach waited for him to stop struggling, one hand holding the bat steady, and the other stroking his ass, fingers gliding against the stretched hole.

“It’s ok, you’re doing so well! You’ve taken the first step to being an excellent batter! You have to know the bat intimately to truly be good at it. Now, bear down, we’ve only gotten the tip in, and there are inches left for you to take.” Coached patted his ass before getting off of him and started forcing more of the bat past his stretched open hole.

Chris sobbed as he followed Coach’s instructions and bore down on the bat inside of him, his body letting more of the metal inside of it under protest. Chris felt like, well, like a baseball bat was being shoved up his ass. His guts were being straightened out and stretched as Coach slowly slid the bat deeper and deeper inside of his body. His legs felt like they were going to give out, but the fear of what might happen if he suddenly changed his position kept his knees locked.

Eventually Coach felt the bat press against the curve of Chris’s intestine. She decided that this was as far as the bat would go, a good eight inches of the slicked metal having been eaten by the stretched hole. She pulled the bat out a little, the puckered hole stretching outward with the drag of the lubed metal, the groan of relief sounding from Chris’s lips before being interrupted with the hard push back inside.

Coach fucked him a few times with the bat, just to loosen up the hole some before they really got to business. Now that the pitcher and the batter were all stuffed full, it was time to play ball!

“Alrighty boys! It’s time to train. Now I want the both of you to stand up, but make sure to keep your equipment deep inside of yourselves. We don’t want to have to put it back in. Up up up!” Coach grabbed both of the boys and dragged them to a standing position.

Derek couldn’t quite unbend, and arm over his bulging stomach, but his legs were pressed together hard in an effort to keep the balls in his ass. One was pressing at his hole, but the fear of getting it put back inside of him kept his muscles clenched tight.

Chris was still crying, chest heaving with shuddering breaths. He stood bow legged with a hand pressed to the lockers for stability as he slowly shuffled after Coach. The bat snuggly wedged in his ass and knocking against his spine with each movement that he made.

Coach led them to the gym, making them stand out in the open area with their asses stuffed full to bursting.

“Alright, now I want you both to do some exercises. Derek, you do ten jumping jacks, and if you lose any balls than you’ll be punished. Chris, you do ten squats and if any of the bat slips out then you’ll be punished as well. Now begin.”

Derek did his best to jump, swinging out his arms and legs out, and immediately a baseball popped out of his ass when he thumped to the ground. The weight off all of the balls pressing on it causing it to painfully shoot out of his loosened pucker. He looked at Coach in fear but she just shook her head and motioned for him to continue. Derek desperately clenched his ass tightly, but by the end of his painful jumping jacks he had lost all but one ball. The blue tinted spheres sitting on the floor at his feet.

Chris did a bit better. He managed to painfully squat four times before the bat slipped from him. It tapped to the ground on his fifth squat, and he had to force it back into himself before he rose once more. It continued to slip out of him and tap to the ground every time after that. Chris fucking himself by squatting on the bat and unwittingly letting it slide back out.

“For shame, neither of you could do it, what do you have to say for yourselves?”

Both Derek and Chris couldn’t excuse their failure, they just mumbled, “Sorry coach” at her.

Coach shook her head and clicked her tongue at them. “Two male virgins whose asses were so loose as to not even keep their equipment in. This calls for some real punishment. Both of you get on your hands and knees.”

Both boys struggled to all fours as Coach strode away. They were left in silence for just a few moments before coach strode back in, a belt in her hands. Both boys recognized what the folded belt meant and whimpered in alarm.

Coach went up to Derek’s ass first, she brought the belt down with a hearty crack. Smiling at the way his body jerked and he yelped. She continued to belt his ass, leaving red lines over each cheek, before finishing his punishment off with a serious of smacks right in his crack, making sure to get the puffy anus and making Derek scream in pain.

She left Derek on the floor, his body curling up so that he could clutch at his own ass, nearly choking in the pain being spanked had caused.

She turned to an ashen faced Chris, bat still sticking out of his ass. She began to stripe his ass as well, grapping the bat to make him turn this way and that. Giving him a nice vertical pattern and he squealed at her. After giving him a nice pattern she yanked the bat out of him and cracked him three times on his gaping and lube oozing anus. He fell to the floor, hands coming up to protect his tenderized hole, but she just followed him down, making sure to force his hands away so that she could continue to tenderize his hole.

She finally left both boys sobbing on the floor, assholes absolutely destroyed and mad with pain. She wiped off the sweat that had gathered on her forehead. What a good work out! Belting boys always got her to work up a sweat.

“You, the one with a ball still up his ass, crawl over to your teammate. You turn over, let your friend crawl on top of you. That’s right. Now both of you sit up, but let your teammate stay in your lap. Now, you with the ball still up your ass, take both your dick and your teammates dick jerk yourselves off. I want you both to cum, and you’re not allowed to stop rubbing until you both cum.”

Coach watched as the boys situated themselves, Chris sobbing a little harder as his ass was pressed to the ground, but as Derek dug their soft dicks out of their jockstraps and began to jerk them both in the same hand, the soft flesh pressing into each other, his breath began to hitch for another reason.

“You on the bottom, yeah you. Grip both of your teammates ass cheeks and spread them really wide. That boy’s got to push that last ball out his ass. You hear me? Start bearing down on the ball in your ass, get it out by the time you cum or you’re going to have to go home with it in there.”

Derek whined as his ass was grabbed, his hole burning from the whipping it got, but he followed his orders, bearing down on the lump inside of him. He felt it press to his loosened pucker, but his opening felt swollen. The pain of the ball stretching his anus making him stop before he breathed deep and tried again.

The boys whined and buried their faces into each other’s necks. But their dicks began to harden and drool at the frantic rubbing. Soon Chris began to huff and moan into Derek’s ear before his body shuddered and Chris’s cum bubbled out and made the rub of flesh much slicker. But what has at first a welcome pleasure very soon became a terrible overstimulation. Soon Chris couldn’t help but dig his fingers into Derek’s hot ass as he shook and gasped from the hand still stroking his spent cock.

Derek wasn’t in much better shape, he had been trying to hold his orgasm off until the ball popped from his ass, but his anus was so tired and strained that he couldn’t get the strength to push the ball from his swollen pucker. I just kept barely poking out before getting swallowed back up.

But he couldn’t stop his orgasm for long. Soon his body clenched hard, the ball inside of him being shoved against his prostate and lengthening the orgasm out even more, his high-pitched whine echoing in the empty gym.

But luckily, all of his body’s hard clenching forced the baseball out of him, and it clunked to the floor and rolled away from the two exhausted boys.

Coach clapped, the sound echoing in the empty room, as the two boys slumped against each other and just tried to get their breath back.

“That was wonderful you two, good game! You both just have a quick time out before you get up and finish cleaning up and putting away the equipment. Then have a quick shower and make sure to clean out all of the ointment before heading on home. Let your assholes recover over the weekend, and I’ll see you again next week to see how the training helped you out.”

“Bye-bye!”


End file.
